gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 193
Chapter 193 is the hundred and ninety-third chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Tsukikage is informed that reinforcements have arrived and that the castle has been sealed. Summary Gama confronts him father and reveals how much that he hates him. Elsewhere, Tsuchiryuu and Shinkuu deal with Tsukikage. Plot Tsukikage is informed that reinforcements have arrived and that the castle has been sealed from the inside. Tsukikage then says that it is time that the Muhou School and Unabara to be wiped from the face of the earth. Elsewhere, Jinsuke asks Gama why he came here, which Gama says that he hate Jinsuke with every bone in his body. Gama then says that it doesn't matter what the reason was, he can't forgive him for killing everyone. Jinsuke then says to cut his down since he doesn't have the strngth to resist. Jinsuke then says that cut him down is what Gama wants, which Gama draws his sword and says that it is. Gama then says that he won't forgive Jinsuke, and then asks if Jinsuke regret anything in his life as a swordsman. Jinsuke then says no, which Gama says that everything that Jinsuke has done up to this point is because of what he wanted and then calls Jinsuke a monster. Gama then raises his sword, which Jinsuke asks why Gama is hesitating. Jinsuke then tells Gama to follow his conviction and to take his life, which Gama swings his sword. Outside, the shogunate reinforcements charge into the castle. Toujou then notices that the shogunate reinforcements have arrived and that its time to fall back because the battle will be over soon. Shimon then notices that their is a commotion within the castle and that Tsuchiryuu and that other will handle it since he has to get to where Jinsuke it, because the battle will be over soon. Elsewhere, Tsukikage says that everything is going as planned and that an improvement with his station will be guaranted. Tsukikage then says that he might be able to become a daimyo, which a soldier then stabs him. The soldier then reveals himself to be Tsuchiryuu and says that Tsukikage will become a corpse, which Shinkuu comes in an beheads Tsukikage. Tsuchiryuu then asks Shinkuu if he had taken care of the soldiers outside, which Shinkuu says that he dealt with them a while ago. Shinkuu then takes his mask off and says that Tsukikage was stupid for staying here this entire time. Elsewhere, Jinsuke asks why Gama didn't kill him. Gama then says that he wants to, but then says that its pointly side Jinsuke can't even move. Gama then explains that he wanted to cancel out everything that Jinsuke had done, and then says that he can't anymore since it is all gone. Jinsuke then asks if that is Gama's final answer, which Gama says no and that he is going to surpass Jinsuke his way. Gama then says that that is his answer for denying Jinsuke's swordsmanship. Chatacters *Tsukikage *Jinsuke Kurogane *Sengoku Iori *Gama Kurogane *Tsubakibara Sousuke (Flashback) *Kujou Mario (Flashback) *Murasame Riko *Myouga Tessai (Flashback) *Ichinose Kai (Flashback) *Toujou Shungaku *Kudou Shimon *Tsuchiryuu *Shinkuu Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter